


Venting Frustrations

by blue_avocado



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Teasing, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Tensions grow between Ezra and Thrawn.





	Venting Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing doesn't seem to exist in any form, so I decided to get the ball rolling on it. Done just for fun.

\---

Ezra never thought that he would be in this position with Thrawn. Not in a billion lightyears. It was unthinkable in every way possible. 

But there he was, taking his long penis into his mouth, and sucking on it as hard as possible. The roughness was mostly out of frustration that he even felt compelled to vent his long held sexual desires with him. He kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at him or his body. However, he figured there was a smirk on Thrawn's face, the same arrogant one he alwyas had when his plans proceeded as smoothly as he'd wanted. Thrawn's hand was sitting on his head, somewhat guiding him along. 

After a good while, Ezra felt small amounts of pre-cum enter his mouth, and he jerked away from the alien. "Ugh..." He wiped his mouth, trying to act as if he hated it. 

Thrawn didn't seem phased. "You've done well. For someone with little experience."

Growling, he glared at him. "I don't need your praise. Oh, and I have more experience than you think." Lies.

"We both know that isn't true." As usual, Thrawn seemed to be able to read him like a book. This exasperated Ezra. "And we both know that you enjoyed the taste of my seed."

Although trying to appear defiant, Ezra mostly looked vulnerable, and was a bit ashamed to admit that he was right. Again.

Instead of speaking again, Thrawn forced Ezra to turn around, and began to rub the tip of his erection along his butt cheeks in a teasing manner. Words weren't really needed to hint what he was craving. 

\---


End file.
